


Against The Wind

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy
Summary: Just a drabble I am cross post I g





	Against The Wind

Chapter List  
1  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JKR and her associates. I make no money from this story.  
A/N: I was driving my kids to school when this song came on the radio and a rabid plot bunny bit me. I hope you enjoy it.Please review.  
Against the Wind  
Music and lyrics by Bob Seger

It seems like yesterday   
But it was long ago   
Janey was lovely; she was the queen of my nights   
There in the darkness with the radio playing low   
And the secrets that we shared   
The mountains that we moved   
Caught like a wildfire out of control   
Till there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove 

And I remember what she said to me   
How she swore that it never would end   
I remember how she held me oh so tight   
Wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then 

Against the wind   
We were runnin' against the wind   
We were young and strong, we were runnin'   
Against the wind 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape was tossing and turning in his bed deep in the bowels of Hogwarts. It was a familiar dream that always started so well and ended so tragically. He watched himself study for Potions with Lilly Evans. They had been assigned as partners by Slughorn in their sixth year. 

The library was dim as Madame Pince had already retired for the night. The two students sat close together and held hands as they read. The clock chimed midnight and Lilly let go of his hand. "I have to go Severus my housemates will be looking for me if I stay any longer." She leaned in close and gave him a soft kiss good bye."I'm looking forward to a time when I can kiss you goodnight instead of goodbye." She whispered. 

His younger self returned her kiss and smiled at the thought of being together openly with no fear of reprisals. "I promise, the minute we graduate that wish will be granted my love."

The two students gathered their books and left the library together. At the entrance to the great hall they parted ways. Severus stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched her go up to her tower before turning toward the dungeons. He thought he felt a breeze behind him but didn't see or hear anything so he continued on to his rooms blissfully unaware of how much his life would change in just a few short hours.

His dream changed suddenly as dreams are wont to do. And he saw his younger self walking on the grounds near the Quidditch pitch. The hated Marauders were lounging under a tree and snickering to themselves. Suddenly he was dismayed as his dream self was jerked into the air to hang by his ankle, his robes falling around his head and his grey underwear on display for all to see. Before he could right himself he heard Lilly berating her fellow Gryffindor's. How humiliating she had seen him like this. He was suddenly released and fell onto his head. Lilly was there trying to help him up as the Marauders laughed and jeered at him. He watched in horror as he said terrible things to her in his anger and embarrassment. He saw again the tears in her eyes as his words hurt her in front of everyone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And the years rolled slowly past   
And I found myself alone   
Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends   
I found myself further and further from my home   
And I guess I lost my way   
There were oh so many roads   
I was living to run and running to live   
Never worried about paying or even how much I owed   
Moving eight miles a minute for months at a time   
Breaking all of the rules that would bend   
I began to find myself searchin'   
Searching for shelter again and again   
Against the wind   
A little something against the wind   
I found myself seeking shelter against the wind 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No matter how hard Severus tried to wake himself up he was trapped in the dream that became a nightmare. How could he have made such foolish decisions in his youth? Ah, yes, because he had loved and let it slip away. He didn't deserve someone like Lilly. 

The nightmare changed again with his finding out in his seventh year that Lilly had become engaged to James Potter. To try and block out his sorrows he and Lucius Malfoy had gone to the Three Broomsticks to get pissed. That was when Lucius had first told him about Voldemort. The power, the sense of belonging, the lure of revenge against the Marauders could all be his if he pledged his loyalty. It sounded good to him, so they apparated to the Dark Lord and he took the Mark that night.

As the dream changed again he could see the green spell flashes in the windows. The sound of screams and a baby crying drifted to his tortured ears. He had begged the Dark Lord to give him Lilly as a present but to no avail. He wanted to die right there with her but he was too cowardly to do it. Then his comrades gave the signal to retreat in haste. He apparated out with the rest of them. He had to find a way to stop this madness. He had gone to Dumbledore when he learned of the Dark Lords plans to kill the Potters, but no matter well they were hidden, it wasn't enough. He vowed to serve the Order of the Phoenix that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well those drifters' days are past me now   
I've got so much more to think about   
Deadlines and commitments   
What to leave in, what to leave out 

Against the wind   
I'm still runnin' against the wind 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus finally screamed himself awake. He sat up and dropped his head into his hands and cried for all the dumb mistakes in his life. He soon cried himself out and realized he needed to get ready for the meetings today. They had to prepare for the new term. Lillie's son would arrive for the first time today and he wondered if the boy was like Lilly or like James? He gave a heartfelt prayer to any god who was listening that the boy took after Lilly.

The End. 

A/N: Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
